It's Mindbending
by unfortunatelyinactive
Summary: When Zuko and Katara must join forces to fight a mysterious bender, amazing things can happen. But when Katara is given the chance to do something immoral will she do it? Set after the Western Air Temple. Zutara. Bad summary/ gets good past the 1st chptr.
1. Chapter One

**This story is from Katara's pov. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke to Zuko's hand shaking my shoulder. Springing up, I quickly pounced, pinning him to the ground with my knees. A wry smile began to form on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, old habit..." I said as I unstraddled his chest. I quickly realized that a thin nightgown and my underwear was all I had on.

"What's going on, why did you wake me?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Toph felt somebody approaching, and I needed a master to help me fight whoever it is off." He nodded towards me, "You _are_ a master." I nodded understandingly

"Let me put something on..." he raised his good eyebrow. "...and I will be right there." I shooed him out of my room.  
I grabbed my faithful blue dress, my water skin, and jogged out of my room.

* * *

At the end of the hallway stood Zuko, with his shaggy hair blowing against his face in the serene moonlight. I heard myself sigh. So did he.

"Katara! Come! I see them." he whispered, gesturing for me to come closer. Before I could move, I saw him crumple to the ground. In pain, he forced out the word "bloodbender" and then succumbed to the bending. I backed up against the hard acient wall, and felt for the bender's veins and arteries.

This was going to be a tricky battle, espically without the full moon. I inhaled deeply and moved my awareness down into the benders legs. I cut off circulation, and brought the bender down. I heard a soft "umphf" and then ran out into the room. It was a female bloodbender! Another Watertribe member! I gasped and cut off circulation in her hands, just enough for them to go numb. My head began to throb violently, and I slackened my hold on her legs. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my back.

"Let go Katara, I will control her."  
I shook my head, causing my ears to ring.

"LET GO!" He said forcefully, summoning a large fireball and aiming it at the bender. I weakly complied, letting go of my hold. I quickly encased her torso, hands and ankles in ice. Zuko had shot the fire ball out into the night sky and small embers danced around him in a entertaining display. I began to think just how attractive this guy really was.

"Hey, Hotstuff, this Waterbender girl thinks you are pretty damn attractive." the bender sneered.  
Zuko glared at her and shot a fireball close to her head.

"Don't make me actually hurt you." he grumbled.  
I blushed, but reassured myself that she was just trying to get under my skin with a lucky guess.

"Ha, I was right." She sneered, "Zuko, I am not a wackjob, take that back!" She spurted.

He backed up, drawing up fire into his palms, "How…how did you know what I was thinking?" He stuttered.

"She can read your thoughts?" I whispered to him. He nodded at me slowly.

She looked up at me, smiling slowly, "Yes, Katara, it is possible to read thoughts using bloodbending."

* * *

**Sorry, this is my first Fanfic. So constructive criticism would be wonderful! Would you continue reading this story? If not, what do I have to do to make you want to read it? **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hopefully this is better than the last chapter. I tried to show more of the characters personalities. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Akira and I am from the Northern Water Tribe."

I backed up, shaking my head. Zuko continued to glare.

"Well what do you want here?" He asked.

"I want the Avatar. I want the bounty. I **don't** want you." She growled.

"If you were truly a Water Tribe member, you would **NEVER** try to capture the Avatar! **Ever**!" I flicked away the cap of my water skin and pulled out a whip. Gliding my arms around my head, brought down the water and splashed her square in the face. She attempted to bend herself dry, but it didn't work.

"Don't ever try to attack Aang again! Or…or… you will be sorry!" I finished with a huff, "Come on Zuko, we have to go talk this over with everyone else." I grabbed his arm, and dragged him away.

"Katara, wait!" He broke his arm free, "I'm sure she can bend herself free, I'll stay, and you go get Toph to cuff her." He looked at me pointedly. I sighed and nodded. For once, he was right. If she wanted to capture Aang so badly that she tracked us all the way to the Western Air Temple, then she would surely attack to kill.

"Ha, Katara thinks that you are normally never right, but for once you are." Akira said.

"Be quiet! I don't care." Zuko said, before waving me off.

Running down the hall, I stopped before Toph's room. I pounded on the door and it quickly swung open. Toph lazily scratched her belly before asking what was wrong. I told her all of the story and how we needed her Earthbending.

"Why don't I just bend her into a "cell" of sorts?" Toph asked.

"Even better! Lets go tell Zuko."  
We ran down the ancient Nomad hall until we reached the open air plaza where Zuko was glaring at the Mindbender. Toph quickly bent Akira into a rock box and punched out a small window for light.

"Did she read more of your mind Sparky?" she asked, molding a pebble in her hand.

"Yes." He replied, hanging his head. "She told me... She told me everything I was trying to forget. Everything I shoved away. She told me. Like reading a book..." he groaned and lead us out of the plaza. I noticed how his hand lingered a little longer on the small of my back than it needed to and how he seemed to almost smile at me.  
I didn't know why, but it reminded me of Aang's glances.

"Zuko, Toph," I said, looking at them in turn, "Let's wake everyone up so we can tell them about our new guest." They nodded, and we began knocking on everyone's door. Well, Toph pounded on Sokka and Suki's doors.  
When I knocked on Aang's door, I heard no reply.

"Aang?" I pushed open the door and slowly walked inside. He was sitting on the floor, holding a small animal in his arms, crying. I knelt next to him.

"What..." he cut me off.

"I found it the day Zuko came. It was starved and dying." he showed me the tiny pigeon-squirrel. "I snuck it berries and nuts, I gave it water, a bed..." he stopped talking.  
I nodded and sat quietly next to him while tears slowly fell from his face.

"Never name something that is close to death." He said at last.

"What did you name it?" I asked timidly.

"Fufa." he laughed, "What a great name."  
A shadow cast over the doorway and we both looked up.

"Well are you coming*?" my brother said, tapping his foot impatiently. "We can't wait all day!" Aang and I stood and walked out of the room.

"Sokka, a pet of his _died_! Have a little more compassion!" I hissed.

"_And_ how was I supposed to know? Don't blame a guy for something he doesn't know!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes and sat down in Zuko's room which everyone had congregated to.

"Well let's begin." Zuko said when we walked in. "Toph had alerted us that we had 'visitor', so Katara and I went out to investigate. As it turns out, out visitor is a bounty hunter from the Northern Water Tribe." Everyone gasped. "She is hunting the Avatar."

* * *

**Plot continuation next chapter I pinky-promise! Some good Zutara _alone_ time :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**This would have been updated sooner, but I went to a sleepover and stayed up way too late to be creative.**

* * *

"She's what!"

"Are there more of them?"

"How does she read minds?"

"Is she still here?"

"From the Water Tribe?"

"She's a bounty hunter?"

"After me?"

"Whoa! What are we going to do?"

The room quieted. Everyone turned to look at Zuko and me. Mouth slightly agape, I turned to him. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand against his scar, thinking.

"We have to search the surrounding area for any more bounty hunters. We should question her..."

"Well where is she?" Aang stepped forward.

"In the plaza, she's in a rock box, so she can't escape."

"We are holding her _captive_?" Aang asked with a rising anger.

"For your safety Aang, we don't want her to hurt you." I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not the same little boy in the iceberg! I've mastered three elements!"

"She can bloodbend Aang! Nothing you do can fight that! We don't want her bending you of the side of the cliff!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Aang, just listen." Sokka said kindly, trying to calm him down.

Aang narrowed his eyes at Zuko and I and walked back to the back of the room. Sighing, Zuko continued.

"Katara and I will go scouting," he said looking at me, "and Toph will stay here to guard the cell. Sokka, Suki, do you mind interrogating the visitor? She will dig into your past to try to anger you..."

"No problem."

"It's fine." They spoke at the same time.

"What about me?" Aang stepped forward.

"You train, same as always." Zuko said plainly.

"Why don't I ever get to do anything? I can handle a job! You guys baby me too much! Just let me do something!" Aang yelled, extremely frustrated.

Zuko crossed his arms, "You can prepare the prisoners food." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
Aang stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Zuko! You idiot!" I said as I pushed past him to find Aang.

* * *

I walked down the hall into the plaza where Aang stood, staring at the rock box. He had his staff in hand. He widened the tint slit of a window, looked at me and ran off the cliffside, flying into the night.

"Damnit Aang!" I yelled after him, completely fed up. Why couldn't he just accept that his job was to train and end the war, and that we needed him alive to do that. Why did he have to run away from all his problems? I slowly walked back to Zuko's room, and opened the door. Everyone had gone back to their rooms, and Zuko was taking his shirt off. Gasping, I started back trying to sneak out. He looked up at me and smiled;

"You can go back to bed now." he sat down on his bed, swinging his legs up.

"Yes, sorry, Aang, he flew away. He should be back tomorrow. I..." I began to feel flustered, Zuko has a nice six pack.  
"I'll leave now."

"Goodnight." he said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." I closed the door, and felt my heart begin to beat again.

* * *

Aang came back when I was serving everyone a breakfast of Leeche nuts and some thinly sliced meat Sokka had caught. Toph was telling another story of Earthbending grandeur when he glided in. Closing his staff, he grabbed a bowl of nuts, and quietly sat down to eat them. Suki quietly made eye contact with me and looked back at her food. Toph sensed the awkwardness and began to retell her story.

"So this was my first fight against the Boulder. Now, being me, I was not afraid at all! They called me up on stage, "The Tiny But Powerful Bliiiiind Baaaandit!" and I rocketed up on stage. That first cheer is awesome! Then, they introduced my opponent... The Boulder. The ground shook under my feet, the crowd began to go crazy, and on walked this massive dude! With the first bell, we began fighting and were evenly matched. I've always been great, don't get me wrong, but I was new and was still learning my tricks. Everywhere he went, I had anticipated his attack. The fight seemed to last forever. Finally, by the 12th bell, I had him in a kill position. One large boulder to the stomach and I would win. Then, he spoke these magical words..." The Boulder thinks it's time the little girl was put in time out." I was so angry, that I launched him up into the highest row of seats, where the wimps sat. Apparently we got sued, or something... But after that, he decided to be my wrestling pal and we've been friends ever since!" Toph smiled at the slightly stretched version of the truth she just wove.

"Ha ha ha." Aang said, standing next to the prisoners box. "Have you fed her?" He asked.

"Geez Aang, no reason to be a party pooper." Toph said glumly.

"Sorry Toph, I guess I'm not as calm as I thought I was." he said, looking at him shoes. I walked over handing him the bowl of nuts and berries.

"Thank you" He said, almost indignantly. He slipped the bowl into the window. Suddenly, Akira grabbed his wrists through the window, letting the bowl scatter on the floor.

"Katara!" he yelled, "She's bending me!"

"You've had a rough life young Avatar, no family, lost love, destruction of all you know. Such beautiful tattoos..." She paused, "Boy, you were trapped in an iceberg? For 100 years? Dang boy... That's rough."

Toph bent away the cage, allowing us to see Akira in full. Still clutching Aang's wrists, she backed up. Aang seized this moment to kick her in the stomach and propel off of her.  
Everyone in the camp had assumed fighting stance and slowly surrounded her.

"So much hostility!" She said, looking at all of us. She looked at me. "Fellow waterbender, please, tell me, when may I go free?"  
In mind I thought, "Never" and she responded by laughing.

"Silly child, you are not as though as you think you are."

"And you are not as sly as you think you are." Sokka replied, nodding at Toph. Walls quickly went up around Akira, and this time, the window was put up high.

"Enjoy your meal." Toph growled dusting off her hands.

"The little Earthbending girl has a thing for the Water tribe boy!" Akira shouted from inside her cage.

Aang closed the tiny slit of a window.

"Sorry! Please! Some light!" Akira begged from inside. Aang looked at Toph with a questioning look on his face, and then remembered that she was blind. Sighing, he opened up a small slit.  
"I'm done with this." he walked away, rubbing his wrists. I stared after him, wishing I could make him happier somehow. My wish was granted when Momo began to eat his nuts. Aang, suddenly amused, began to spin the nuts around in the air, just out of Momo's reach.

Distracted by Aang, I didn't notice Zuko come up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"We should probably go patrol the woods now." he said quietly, as I whipped around to face him.

"Yes, you're right. Should we take Appa? Is this going to be a journey?" I glanced over at Aang.

"No, we will be doing small perimeter checks. Appa can stay." he replied, looking out at the architecture.

"Everybody!" I shouted, "Zuko and I are going out into the woods!"

Toph snorted, "Doing what?"

"Searching for bounty hunters." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Yeah yeah, have fun with that*" Toph said smiling.

"We will try!" I said taking Zuko's hand and dragging him away. I heard the group mumble their good-bye's. We used Appa to give us a ride up, and then sent him back. We began to look around the barren fields, seeing nothing.

"Why don't we check out that forest over there?" Zuko pointed across the field at a dense smattering of trees.  
Shrugging, we began to walk towards the forest.

* * *

Entering the dense forest, I immediately got chills. Something was off, but I didn't know what.

"Zuko, something doesn't feel right." I said, looking around the dim forest. Animal squeals and cricket churps added to the ambiance. I jumped as a small flame-snake slid past my feet.

"Its a forest Katara, of course it's going to be creepy." He grumbled lighting a small fire in his hand.

"It's not just the forest! It's in the atmosphere... And I don't like it" I whispered harshly.

"Well maybe someone is here watching us." Zuko said looking over his shoulder. A loud rumbling sound could suddenly be heard. We looked at each other and ran, ducked and weaved our way to the source. The rumbling was menacing as we stepped into the clearing. I felt his hand on my stomach, pushing me back.  
"It could be booby trapped." he said.

"Then be careful! Where is that sound coming from?" I said raising my voice over the rising *bzz* sound.

"There!" Zuko pointed "There's the source of the sound."

* * *

**Phew, that was tough trying to leave it on a cliff hanger. Well, I'm sure you know what the buzzing sound is. But it will all be revealed next chapter!**

**Oh gawd, this chapter didn't turn out as well as planned. Please don't give up faith! **


	4. Chapter Four

**This is kinda like an anecdote because it is so short. But I am actually proud of this :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

His muscular arm pointed up into a large tree. In the tree was a small orange clump, oozing a pinkish slime. Flying around the clump were hundreds of tiny flying insects.

"Jaguar-bees. They make the rarest type of honey. So delectible and sweet..." he licked his lips, "I havn't had any of this stuff since my mom gave a a comb for my sixth birthday. Katara you _need_ to try it." he turned to face me, "maybe then you will fully trust me."

I crossed my arms. "First of all it's most likely a trap, second of all you will get stung, third of all we have a job to do!" I said indignantly. Zuko began burning a large branch of a tree.  
"What the hell are you doing! Don't burn down that tree! It's going to fall! "

I yelled shoving him out of the way.  
Standing up, he started the fire again.

"First of all, I'm burning off a branch to test for booby-traps. Second of all, you made me loose control of the fire which really could have set the whole forest aflame and third of all I don't need to be mothered by you." he said mockingly.

I glared at him from my spot on the ground. The branch snapped of the tree and fell directly across the clearing with a loud boom. At the same moment Zuko cut off all the fire from the tree. The jaguar-bees began to buzz louder.

Zuko smiled at me, "See? No traps! Now we just have to smoke the bees out." Standing up, I finger combed the leaves out of my hair. Zuko stood still, staring at me.

"Well? Are you going to go smoke them out?" I asked, flipping my hair over my back. He blinked quickly, and then came back to his senses. Sometimes boys can be so ditzy. Nodding he stood under the hive. He plucked a sapling branch off a nearby tree and set it alight. A thick black smoke wafted up into the hive as he held it closer and closer. One by one, the jaguar-bees fell out of the hive. I causiously crept forward. More bees began to fall asleep.

"Get more live branches!" he whispered, " I'm going to knock them all out."

I nodded and grabbed three more branches, silently apologizing to the tree. When all of the bees had been smoked out, he tenatively reached for the hive. Breaking off one side, he flinched, anticipating attack, but the jaguar-bees were far too groggy. He stuck his finger into the honey comb and covered it in the pink honey.

"Here." he stretched his arm out to me. Blushing, I crained my neck forward and sucked on his finger.

"Oh my lion-turtle! That is delectible!" I soaked in the sweet, fragrant taste of the warm substance as it glided over my tounge. Sugary, yet savory, you could taste the individual flowers that the bees had collected the pollen from. Closing my eyes I tasted a small flame flicker up my throat, reminisant of the nation we were in. Somehow the spice tasted like a perfect flower, opening it's petals to secrete it's nectar. The honey tasted so much better than average Earth Kingdom stock that I nearly cried.

A thin smile snuck onto Zuko's lips, "That is why only Fire Nation royalty were allowed to eat this."

"Peasants must've been jealous!" I said reaching for a honey comb.

"They never knew what they were missing." he laughed as honey drippled down my chin. He slowly reached over and wiped it off, carassing my face on accident. I blushed, coincidentally licking the honey off my lips. Akwardly we backed away from eat other, mumbling about getting back to the gAang. On the way back, I still felt his touch on my cheek, and the honey on my lips.  
As we plodded back, Zuko was still carring the reminants of the jaguar-bee hive.

* * *

**When they get back to the GAang, what will happen?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Decisions, decisions. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Arriving back at the temple, I noticed that the gAang was still around the camp fire, as if we never left.

"Hey guys," Zuko started, "Zuko and Katara here..." he readjusted the hive in his arms.

"You really aren't good at entrances." I said jokingly. He scowled at me in response.

Sokka stood up wiping his hands on his pants, "I hate her... Akira that is."

"Your ex watches us! She is* the moon! Everything we did at night... How... Why didn't you..." Suki said, putting her head in her hands.

"What exactly do you two do at night?" Toph giggled.

"Everything you wish you could do with him." Suki glared.

"I DON'T LIKE SOKKA!" Toph yelled, shoving Suki.

"Obviously you're lying, since she can read minds." Suki said quietly.

"So you are afraid of a little blind girl taking your man?" Toph bend up a boulder from the ground, letting it hover near Suki's feet. Suki turned away shaking her head.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm..."

"What's that?" Aang pointed at the hive in Zuko's arms stopping the fight.

"Uh..oh...it's honey." Zuko studdered. He glanced at Toph and Suki with his good eye.

"Reeeally good honey!" I added smiling at Zuko.

"I wanna try!" Toph said.

"Yeah"

"Me too!"

"I guess."

Everyone jumped up off the ground and ran over, forming a clump around Zuko. A sea of contented sighs filled the temple from everyone but my brother. I slowly walked over to him, taking an extra honeycomb with me.

"Do you want any honey? I'll eat it if you don't want it." I sat next to him, sucking my honey.

"Yeah, I guess, I donno." he hung his head, "She taunted me about Yue, saying that she wasn't watching me. She didn't care... Everything I thought, but never believed, she just blurted it out. And she wouldn't tell us anything. She needs someone to read her mind. I hate her!" he said, reaching for the honey.

"Maybe... I could learn how to mindbend. She would know my intentions...but if I could be convincing enough..." I closed my eyes, soaking in the sweetness of the honey.

"Do what ever you have to do to get through that bitch. I really don't care. Now can I try some of that honey." he reached for the comb as I handed it to him.

"Maybe you will get cheered up!" I laughed.

He shook his head, closing his mouth around the honeycomb.  
"This...is...better...than...meat. BETTER! IT'S SO GOOD OH MY AVATAR THIS IS GREAT!" Sokka yelled.

"Did you call me?" Aang asked.

I shook my head smiling, "No he just discovered the honey."

"Eets plvery kood!" Sokka spluttered, with pink goo dripping down his lips.

"Hey Zuko, why don't you wipe the honey off of him." I jabbed my thumb in Sokka's stomach. Zuko glared at me, but I noticed how his cheeks turned pink like the honey. I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

*'Maybe that wasn't such a good joke, Katara' I thought to myself. I plopped the honey comb back into my mouth and sucked on it greedily.

* * *

I knocked on Aang's door quietly, waiting for his reply.

"Come in."

"Hey Aang."

"Hey Katara!" he smiled, "Did you find anyone in the woods?"

"No, we stopped looking after we found the honey." I smoothed the blankets on his his bed before sitting down.

"Yeah, I figured. Anything else?" he asked, leaning on his windowsill.

"Well... I think I'm going to learn mindbending." I looked down at my shoes.

"Why would you want to? Katara, did you see what she did to us? Do you really want to have that power over someone? Do really want to add another dark-bending practice to your repetiore?" he became agitated and started to pace.

"I can use it against her Aang!" I said firmly, looking up at him.

"And who's to say that you won't use it against us? You would be reading minds just for fun. Violating what little privacy we have! No! I can't stop you but I really don't think you should."

I sighed, "You're right... You're right," I stood, "Well, goodnight." He nodded at me, feigning happiness.

I walked slowly out of the room and stood in the hallway. Sure, learning mindbending would be a dark-art, but it could be so helpful! I could solve feuds, demoralize the fire nation army, start relationships... I heard footsteps so I started down toward my room. Of course it was Zuko.

"Akira is... Odd." he said with a smile, " She pulled up memories of my childhood, that I had forgotten! She actually was being nice."

"It's probably a trap." I said bluntly.

"Yah, I figured that. But it _did _cheer me up!" he paused, "I learned alot about myself that I had ignored..." he walked slowly towards me and abruptly stopped. "Were you just in Aang's room?"

I nodded.

"Why?" I heard a tint of jealously.

"No reason." I started to walk past him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"_Why_ Katara?" he looked at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"It's not important any more." I stared back into those golden eyes.

"So you had an argument?" the intensity in his eyes grew, and I noticed that our fingers had interlaced.

"A disagreement. I changed my mind, it's fine." I looked away from him, suddenly ashamed. I didn't want to be judged by him.

He sighed, "Cryptic."

"Ask Aang then!" I dropped my hands from his, it suddenly seemed to intament.

A smile twitched on his lips, "Sure." he turned parallel to the wall letting me pass.

I shook my head as I walked to my room, Zuko was going through mood flashes.

* * *

_Aang stood before me, with tattered Air Nomad clothes and a glowing arrow. I reached out to him but was pulled back by some invisible force. I yelled out to him, begging him to come back... I love him. He turns away and walks up into the sky. My hair is loose, and whips wildly around me as I am suddenly falling into a pond. Running towards shore, I was calling for Aang, when I saw Zuko and Sokka playing patty-cake. Zuko turned to me and stood, opening his arms wide. I ran to him, sobbing, a told him about Aang. I hear a glacier crack and watch as it melts behind him. He kisses my forehead and starts making facial expressions. It is as if he was talking with his mind. I strain to hear him and cup my ears with my hands. Sokka stands and begins to do the same. I back away into the pond. My brother smacks his forehead with his palm and turns to Zuko with a expression of exasperation. I groaned and let myself sink to the water. I cannot rise. I feel as if I an choking, and I can't bend. I open my mouth to scream._

My heart thumped widly in my chest and a thin layer of sweat had formed on my skin. How I wished Gran-Gran was there, to help me sort my dreams out. I pulled my knees up into my chest and closed my eyes, but all I could see was Zuko kissing my forehead. Moaning, I walked out of my room for some fresh air. There stood Akira's cell, calling my name.

"Akira." I said standing next to her door.

"Yes waterbender?" she spoke through the wall.

"How does mindbending work?" I asked nervously.

"By learning which blood vessels mean what in certain areas of the brain. Then you branch out by feeling the vessels as the pick up thoughts and ideas. You hear whispers of the thoughts in your mind. You must be a good listener. You wish to learn, am I correct?"

"Well..." I gulped.

"You are very inquisitive, but your morals are strong. Flying lemurs, listen to me! I sound all profectic and shit."

"Pretty much," I paused, "Will you tell me what Zuko and Aang meant in my dream?" I quickly re-imagined my entire dream.

"Well the Avatar kid needs to separate from you, you have the hots for Flameo and you wish to learn mindbending. That was easy," she laughed, "Did you need me to tell you that?"

"Thank you for your twisted help..."

I slowly walked away and stopped at the fountain. Raising my skirt I dipped my feet into the water. This was all becoming a little clearer. Zuko was sucking me in with his mysterious bad boy charm, which I tended to fall for. Aang was growing up, but I expected that from him cause he was twelve. And finally, I needed to learn mindbending, wheter it was morally acceptable or not.  
_'Didn't Master Pakku say benders have profetic dreams?'_ I thought,_ 'well, maybe not.'_ I pulled my feet out of the cool water and plodded back to room.

* * *

**So now that Katara's made her decision... can she keep it secret? R'R please :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**This chapter is eventful! I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

The next day, I woke up bright and early to start breakfast. I made jook that I sweetened with the honey to make it a tad more appealing and waited. Occasionally poking the fire and adding sticks.

First up was Aang. I felt a tremor of sadness pass through my heart as he walked over; my dream replayed in my mind. A poured him a bowl of jook and smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, stirring the pot.

"Well, I dreamt I was in the Avatar State again..." he ate some of the rice porridge, "It reminded me of Ba Seing Se."

I gasped, "I dreamed that you were also in the Avatar State!"

"When I looked down, I saw two people playing patty cake with someone walking towards them. I then went into space, and was standing on Sozin's Comet, without being burned!" he looked up at me from his bowl.

"Good morning everyone!" Suki walked out dragging my brother behind her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

I quickly scooped up two more bowls and filled them with the jook.

"So how was your sleep?" I asked Sokka and Suki.

"I slept soundly!" Suki took a bowl of jook from me and sat across from Aang.

"I had an odd dream... That I was playing that girly clapping game with Zuko. It was almost a nightmare!" he said grabbing the bowl from me.

I felt my jaw drop, "You mean patty-cake? And... did you see anything else?" I leaned towards Sokka.

"You came and watched us, and then Appa came and we flew back home. Oh and when we got home..."

"That's great Sokka." I cut him off. Suki laughed, and poked Sokka's shoulder.

From behind me, I heard a loud 'thump' sound. We all swiveled around to see Zuko laying flat on the ground with Toph sitting on his back, smiling. Toph stepped off of him and bent the rock under him, pushing him up onto his feet.

"Now that's how you give a piggy back ride." Toph walked towards us, sitting down next to Sokka.

"What were you doing Zuko?" Aang asked, putting his empty bowl down.

"Waking up Toph."

I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask Zuko about his dream, but Aang beat me to it.

"Zuko, did you have any strange dreams last night?" Aang questioned.

The banished prince bit his lip and nodded. "I had a dream I was playing patty-bake-cake with Sokka and then Katara showed up. She was upset but I couldn't talk so..." he suddenly stopped talking and made eye contact with me.  
I blushed and turned to Aang.

"We all had a mass dream!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Not us!" Suki pouted, glancing at Toph.

"What else happened?" Aang pressed on.

"I can't remember." Zuko's ear turned slightly pink and he began chewing on his lower lip again. I forced myself to look away from him; something about his vulnerability was attractive.

"Well I bet it has something to do with Akira!" Aang held up one finger as he spoke. "All our dreams tie in with each others... Katara what did you dream?"

"I dreamt what you guys dreamt, but from my point of view. It's all the same." I said, looking at everyone. I was too embarrassed to talk about Zuko kissing my forehead, especially if he didn't dream it too.

"So, we all had the same dream last night?" Zuko asked, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He frowned at the jook, and took a small careful slip. He then made a face, and put the bowl down, opting for the leftover nuts and honey.

"Pretty much." Sokka said stretching his arms.

"Well I'm not interviewing Akira!" Toph called out, slurping her breakfast down.

I groaned and looked over at her cell. "I guess I'll do it." Secretly, I really wanted to see her. If it was possible to control peoples dreams, it could be helpful! I could insert dreams into peoples heads, I could stop nightmares... Or start them. All this mindbending stuff kept getting better and better! Of course I would never use it on the gAang, just my enemies.

"Katara? Ka-taar-aah?" Sokka waved his hand in front of my face as I blinked out of my daydream. He was holding another bowl of jook.

I snatched it from him and walked towards Akira's cell, I could feel the gAangs eyes boring a hole in my back.  
I arrived at the rough rock wall, and knocked on it twice.

"What do you want?" I heard shuffling from inside the makeshift prison.

"I want to know about our mass-dream."

She chuckled, "You enjoyed the kiss?"

"That wasn't a kiss! He just leaned against me with his face!" I hissed.

"Pathetic. You can't own up to your own feelings." I could picture the smirk on Akira's face. It made me mad; the way she could irritate me so easily.

In response, I held up the bowl of jook to the window. "You get breakfast if you answer a few of my questions." I said, bringing the bowl back down.

"Hit me."

"Did you create that giant dream last night?" I paced in front of the wall.

"In some ways."

"What type of ways?" I stood directly beneath the window.

"I persuaded your thoughts, to go in certain directions. I also combined all of our unconsciouses."

"Where you watching _all_ of dreams at once?" my eyes widened.

"No, I made the Avatar dream first, then you. Then the others." she paused, "You want to learn this trick don't you? You didn't know I could insert thoughts into your head!" Akira laughed.

"I don't want to learn your nasty ways!" I spat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now we all know _that's_ not true." she chided me.

"Go to hell." I balanced the bowl up in the window and began to walk away.

"You secretly loathe your brother because he has a deeper relationship with your father. The one parent you related to is dead! Sucks doesn't it?" She reached up and grabbed the bowl off the windowsill.

I sucked my breath in, and walked away, my fists clinched tightly together. I walked right past the group and down a flight of stairs. I didn't know where I was going, but I was getting away from her. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs behind me, but I didn't stop walking. I concentrated on the gentle '_swoosh'_ of my hair against my back, and the '_shush'_ of my leather shoes against the cobblestone.

"Katara!" a raspy voice sounded out from behind me.

I stopped walking and whipped around.

"Hey, it's ok Katara." I watched his pointy shoes walk up to me.

"She pries on your doubts and fears, you know that." his raven hair moved gently with every breath.

I felt something warm roll down my cheek, down the border of my noise, and around the edge of my lip.

"No..." he groaned quietly, "don't..."

"I'm not cr-mmph." Zuko smothered me in a hug.

I wanted to push away. I wanted to knock him down and yell at him for touching me. I didn't like how similar to my-our dream this was.

Instead, I wrapped my arms around his back and sobbed into his chest. He stood slightly stooped, and ran his right hand through my hair. He didn't seem to mind the fact that I was soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Zu-ko, I... am sorry," my breath trembled as I spoke, "I... Will wash your shirt...I- I- Don't know what hap...hap-happened."

His eyebrows knit in concern. "This will dry Katara, but the pain will never go away unless you talk about it. Trust me, I know."

I took a step back, "I don't need to tell you anything! You can't relate! You mi-might say you understand but you can't! Get a-away from me!"

I grabbed his shirt with my hands and pushed, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me in. Zuko stared into my eyes and pecked me gently on my lips. Then he pushed my hands off his chest and stomped back up the stairs.

My eyes were as wide as Momo's and my mouth hung agape. I stood with my hand on my lips for what the longest time with these questions repeating through my head:  
Did he really just do that?  
Was this another of Akira's silly games?- It couldn't be I was awake.  
Did Zuko just kiss me?

The last question lingered the longest.

* * *

I walked slowly back into camp, but everyone was gone. I figured they must be out training, so I went to find Aang and Zuko. I might get lucky and steal Aang away for practice.

"Sorry, I read your mind again," I heard Akira's snooty voice from her cell, "But the Avatar and Flameo are over near the _other_ balcony... You kissed him?"

"Thanks... What! No! Never!" I stormed off to find the 'other balcony'.

I found them practicing the motions to a firebending move without the bending. Patiently, I waited until the form was done before interrupting Aang's lesson.

"Zuko!" I stomped my foot and stood directly behind him.

"Yes, Katara?" He turned around sharply on his heel.

I felt heat go to my cheeks, but I kept a defiant glare on my face. "Today was my day to teach Aang, not yours!" I poked his chest.

"You can't just interrupt our lesson." he smiled calmly at me, then Aang.

"Well I just did!" I crossed my arms.

"Zuko-er-Sifu Zuko... I'll just train with Katara today, and you only tomorrow, ok? It's fair enough." Aang offered up a weak smile.

"Well, you're the Avatar. So enjoy." Zuko swept his arms towards me with a devious half-smile.

"What do you mean enjoy...?" I stopped myself, blushing at a rather crude thought. "Hold on Aang."

I ran behind a pillar and slipped off my dress. The sun was angled so my enlarged shadow reflected my movements on the ground. I tightened the ties of my wraps, just in case and ran back out to the boys. Aang was already shirtless so changing into a more flexible outfit was not a problem.

I glanced over at Zuko and saw him shifting in his seat. I caught his eye and for some reason he blushed, with a pained look on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aang, his head snapped to attention as I began the lesson.

"Lets begin basic. Ok?" he nodded as I reviewed the simple push and pull method. "In and out, gentle now, good..." I stopped demonstrating and watched his arms glide forward and back, pushing and pulling like I taught.

"Not so rough Aang!" I relaxed his wrists, "The water won't be as precise if you are rough. A gentle push and a gentle pull, no need for excessive force." I watched him again.

"Great! Much better! Let's move on now."

"Could we work on water skating? You know, with ice?" Aang asked nervously.

I sighed, "There's not enough water around. We would need a river, lake, even an ocean. But the ocean wouldn't freeze as well as the salt content is rather high." I mused.

"Why don't we just battle? Show Aang what two opposite elements can do?" Zuko stood, the pained look on his face gone.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, hiding the smile that formed when he spoke, "Zuko, I would love to duel you, but I'm teaching."

"I kinda wanna see..." Aang looked at us.

"You've seen us fight plenty Aang! You remember... Back in the good ole' days?" I groaned.

Aang smiled broadly, "No, I don't remember." he shrugged, "Guess you are going to have to show me!" he created an air ball under him and scootered away from us. He hopped off the scooter and did a thumbs up, before sitting down.

"I still hate you!" I hissed at Zuko as I slid my water-skin over my shoulder

"Understood." he rasped back shrugging off his vest, revealing his abs. I found myself staring at them, dreaming of the things those abs could do.

"Ready?" He asked, assuming position.

"...as I'll ever be." I flicked the cap off my skin and inhaled deeply. I was _not_ loosing this fight.

* * *

**I would have written more, but this is the longest chapter so far, and I'm going on a camping trip. No writing for two days! As soon as I get back I will choreograph the fight scene and more. Thanks for reading! Remember to R'R!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Katara and Zuzu are battling. Oh and Katara learns something. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

He charged towards me with fists of fire. Arcing them over his back, a long trail of fire whipped down onto the ground.  
I jumped to the right of the flames and frowned. He meant buisness.

I pulled out a thick trail of water and separated the blobs into two. I lunged, sending one blob into his chest. He split it with fire and I watched the steam from the corner of my eye. Growling, I hardened the water into ice and passed the ball from hand to hand. Zuko exhaled smoke and rolled towards me punching out two quick fireballs as he stood. I ducked, avoiding the fireballs and sent the ice ball flying at his legs. He jumped up, hovering just above the ball, and landed gracefully. The ice continued towards the wall and smashed into shards.

I glanced at Aang, whose eyes were wide.

_"Well atleast he's enjoying it."_ I thought grumpily to myself.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of fire came blasting towards me. I felt the heat and saw the firey blaze just before it hit me. I fell back, frantically condensing the particles of water in the air to save myself from a burn.

"See Aang," Zuko gestered to me with a small flame in his palm, "Always stay focused." Aang nodded enthusiastically.

I hopped back to my feet, refilling my water skin with condensed water. I pulled a small amount of water out and created tiny ice blades for my left hand. Running at Zuko, I pulled out a large sum of water and dashed it on Zuko. I froze him in the ice, but anticipated a burst of fire. When it came I blocked with a sheath of water. I kicked him in the shin and sent a disk of ice hurling toward his stomach. He flew backwards and hit the wall. I ran closer to him.

"Another thing to remember Aang, is not to make me mad." I said staring Zuko down.

He stood and round-house kicked, sending a wave of fire to me. I split the fire easily with a splash and crystalized the water on my right finger tips. He baraged me with multiple quick jabs, forcing me to back up slightly. I flicked my hand at him and let one single ice tip fly at his shoulder. It ripped past his shoulder. We watched it fly and stick into the wall.

"Where did you learn that from? Mai?" he turned towards me.

"Mai who?" My lips formed a sly grin and I flicked both my hands. Nine ice blades went flying towards him, some ripping through his pants. He created a ring of fire around his vital organs and his manly- neccesity. I sent a small wave of water towards him but it hit the flames and turned into steam. I darted my head around, searching for any movement and lowered the steam. He was no where to he seen. Aang stared at me, giving no clues to were Flameo was.

Suddenly I felt a soft tug on my neck and sliding of cool ribbon and stone. I gasped, whipped around. Zuko was standing deliciously close to me. He held up my mothers necklace.

"Zuko, give it." I held my hand out expecting him to plop in safely back down.

"Zuko, come on!" I stepped closer.

"Nah..." he spun the necklace around on the ribbon.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU JERK!" I reached for the necklace, but he held it too high for me to reach.

"ZUKO!" I screamed.

He stood completely still, except for a small smile creeping up his face.

Every bone in my body shook with rage. My eyesight turned blurry, my feet felt red hot. I did the only thing I could think of.

I slapped him.

Hard. Across his cheek. I put all my anger into my hand and slapped that silly grin off his face.

Out of my mouth spewed every obscenity I knew. I didn't even make sense, I had never been so enraged. I saw Aang hop up and run over to me and his mouth was moving, but I was not listening.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! NO WONDER YOUR FATHER HATES YOU! YOU SEEM TO HAVE NO DAMN RESPECT! YOU THINK YOU CAN TOY WITH ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN TUG ME AROUND LIKE SOME SHITTY PUPPET? YOU'RE NICE, YOU DON'T CARE, YOU HATE ME, YOU LIKE ME... WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" a chain of explecitives followed sunt.

"Katara!" he finally yelled over me, "I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU!"

"Well you've been doing THAT well for the past few days! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I shouted.

"It's not something you'll give me." he snorted.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled.

"Katara, please." Aang looked at me pleadingly.

"Not until that waste of...of..."

This phrase struck a chord, "Waste of what Katara? WASTE OF A LIFE? Boy, havn't I heard that one before!" Zuko yelled back, tossing my mothers necklace behind him. "Here, I don't want it." he stormed away.

"Katara? Are you ok? Want me to talk to him?" Aang placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No." I walked towards my moms necklace and picked it up. I gently clasped it around my neck and went to my room. I stayed until nightfall.

* * *

I heard doors slam and goodnight's muttered. I waited a bit longer and heard a door open and a quick knock. One more door opened and I recognized Sokka's voice. I giggled for the first time since Zuko and I's fight.

"_So that's what Yue has seen them doing."_ I thought to myself.

I laid on my bed and waited ten more minutes before sneaking out of my room. Quietly, I tiptoed down the hallway, freezing at every sound. I rounded the corner with a sigh of relief, smacking straight into Zuko's chest.

"Why can't you just go away?" I groaned.

"Akria told me you might visit." he ignored my question.

"Why did you talk to her?"

"You were pouting in your room, so I got to feed the pet." he leaned sexily against the wall.

_"No, not sexily!"_ I thought -He leaned snobbishly against the wall. I shoved the thought out of my head, I did not like this boy. I could not like this boy.

"Akira is a person! A fellow waterbender at that! Not a pet!" I hissed.

"She's hunting the Avatar, so she's our enemy and we are responsible for her feeding. Like a pet. Are you just going to give her a bedroom and invite her to join us? Because she's a fellow waterbender?"

"Well we did for you. You probably are working with the Fire Lord for all we know."

"My father disowned me after I told him I was joining you on the Day of Black Sun."

"Blah blah blah." I flapped my hand at him.

"Fine, sure, great. I want to apologize." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Apologize for what? Kissing me? Taking my mothers necklace off of me? Playing mind games?"

"I can only apologize for what I feel guitly about. So I apologize for taking your necklace, and going too far in our little fight." he paused, "I deserved that slap."

"It looked like it hurt." I said, still not forgiving him, "And I didn't want you to kiss me!"

"That's not the reaction I saw." The prince looked away from me.

"Well you saw wrong." I whispered the last word. I found it difficult to lie to him.

"I know you won't forgive me immediately, but I would really appreciate it if you tried."

"You destroyed any progress that you made with me. It will take a while." I walked past him bumping him with my shoulder.

"Just try! I'm sorry, ok! What do you want?"

"Time." I turned around, "So I can forget about this and maybe move on."

"So I don't speak to you for an amount of time?"

I smiled, "That sounds good!"

Zuko pushed off the wall and walked towards me. "We have to work together, so I _will_ speak to you."

"I won't reply." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"That won't stop me."

I glared at him in reply.

"Goodnight Katara.". Zuko put his hand on my shoulder. I shugged it off. He gave me a small smile and walked to his room.

"Finally!" I mumbled as I snuck my way over to Akira's cell.

"Who's there!" Akira shouted from inside her cell.

"Just me... Katara." I sat beneath the window.

"Ah, you. I figured you would come after what happened today."

"I don't want to chat, I want to learn. I would like you to teach me." I bowed my head in shame.

What was it that made me want to learn everything about waterbending? Danger didn't stop me from learning new forms. I thought back to the waterbending scroll and bloodbending. They both ended with a fight. I promised myself that this would not end the same way.

"Sure I'll teach you. I love having students! Bloodbend me. Right now."

"Oh...oh...Kay." I stuttered and stepped into form. I took a deep breath and searched for Akira's veins. I found them and quickly brought her to her knees.

"Gr-eat" She panted, "Now go to my brain."

I exhaled and worked my awareness up into her head. I was hit by a complex highway of veins and arteries. My head began to throb violently.

"I...I don't know where to go!" I said, struggling to stay in her head.

"Find the biggest vein and follow it back."

I found the vein and followed it but was hit by a barage of images. I dropped all control of her and collasped with my head in my hands.

"What did you see?" Akira asked.

"I saw koy fish, I saw a small child...uh..." I closed my eyes, " I saw Princess Yue and...oh I can't think."

"Good work for a first try. Next time go down a different route after the main path. Come back tomorrow night and we will do more."

"Ok, thank you Akira."

I stumbled to my feet and walked slowly back to my room. I pried open the door and collasped on the bed.

* * *

I woke up early so I could make a meal out of the berries Suki had scavanged. I would have loved to go into town to buy some bread. Then I could have turned the berries into a nice spread. Things weren't that simple anymore.

I looked through our supplies and found some crackers. These would have to do. I laid out the crackers and organized the berries by color. Mainly to keep myself entertained.

I waited for a while, but I realized that I was up pretty early. I ate a handful of berries and one cracker before tidying up the square. Toph and Zuko were the first up. They walked into the square with Toph leading the way. When they got closer I realized that they were holding hands.

"This is it?" Toph asked, unimpressed by the meal.

"Sokka needs to go hunting. Someone also needs to go to town and get more supplies." I shrugged, tossing my washcloth over my shoulder.

"Obviously." Toph squatted down and crunched on a cracker. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to dusting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko wringing his hands. I ignored him, he probably just wanted attention.

"I see you arranged the berries by color..." Zuko said akwardly.

I nodded with a questioning look on my face. I had finished dusting and was straighting up the fire pit. I grabbed the spark rocks and began scratching, trying to get a fire to start.

"Here." Zuko shot a small flame into the wood, setting it alight.

I stomped my foot in anger, "I could have..." I remembered that I was not speaking to him and sat down next to Toph.

"What happened between you two?" Toph tossed a berry into her mouth. "When you got back from your mission you were super friendly. Now you are hostile and annoying."

"That idiot" I pointed at him, "has been messing with my mind all week!"

"Katara!" Zuko tried to cut me off.

"First he's normal, then he's getting rare honey down so I can try it, then he's flirting with me? Oh no that can't be how he really feels! Shortly after, he looks disgusted by my very presence and has to humiliate me with your stupid ninja sneaking!"

"I was not disgusted when you were training with Aang! It exact was the opposite." Zuko spat the words out.

"I know disgust when I see it!"

"I was disgusted by myself!"

"WOAH! Slow down guys, I have no clue what happened, and after hearing this I would much rather not know." Toph sat up straight, "Hey look, Sokka's up!" a smile formed on Toph's face when she spoke Sokka's name.

"You two are fighting again?" Sokka walked into the square.

"How much did you hear?" Zuko rested his face in his palm, with his elbow on his knee.

"The end." Sokka took long hard look at the meal, "This is _it_?" his eyes boggled.

"Yes Sokka, this is it. You need to go hunting and Suki needs to go into town. She's the least conspicuous out of all of us." I handed my brother a cracker.

"Sure thing." He mindlessly nibbled on the crackers edge.

"Where's Suki?" Toph's cheeks reddened slightly.

"She's really tired so she's sleeping in. Why?" Sokka crammed the whole cracker in his mouth. A tiny waterfall of crumbs cascaded down his shirt.

"No reason!" Toph picked dirt out of her nails.

I felt an odd rushing sensation in my stomach. "Be right back!" I hopped up and sprinted to an empty room.

My cycle had come. Once again ruining everything. No wonder I got so upset by Zuko. This also happened the week he first arrived. I didn't enjoy the monthly gift.

I sat down, and used the bending technique I learned up in the Northern Water Tribe. I whisked out the day's helping and flicked it out the window with my bending. This tecnique was about the only helpful thing besides healing that I learned in the woman's study.

I jogged back out to camp and saw Aang and Suki sitting at the campfire. They both asked why breakfast was so puny, and replied that they should ask my brother instead.

"Fine, fine! I'll go hunting! But I'm going with Suki into town." Sokka put his arm over Suki's shoulder.

"I don't need you to protect me Sokka." Suki tilted her head back onto my brothers shoulder, staring into his eyes.  
He put on a dejected face and began sliding his arm off her shoulder.  
"But I want you to." Suki smiled and pecked him on the lips.

I heard myself sighing as I watched. My eyes drifted over to Zuko as I longed for a romance. I glanced around and noticed Aang staring at me. We made eye contact and he quickly blushed and looked away. I smiled inwardly, he was a cute kid, but he was **only** a** kid**.

"You might want to get going so you don't arrive in town at night." Zuko looked towards the sky, "The sun is starting to climb."

"Well, let's get ready." Sokka and Suki stood stretching out their legs. I crawled over to our supplies and brought out our measly amount of coins.

"We only have a few coppers and one silver coin so use them wisely." I said, putting the bag in Sokkas hand.

"That's it?" Zuko began ruffling through his vest pockets, producing a bag of coins.  
"Will ten gold coins help? There's always more. I..."

"Where'd you get all that money from?" Toph interrupted.

"I took it from my royal allowance. I had been saving so it built up and when I left, I took it all." Zuko shifted his weight akwardly.

"Thanks buddy!" Sokka clapped Zuko on the back and set off with a smile. I scoffed at Zuko and followed after Sokka and Suki.

"We will take Appa, and send him back. Expect for us to be heading back tommorrow. Ok?" Sokka climbed on Appa's back.

"Do you want us to pick you up, maybe meet you halfway?" Aang rubbed Appa's giant nose.

"Sounds great! We will be back soon" Suki said with a smile. We all waved our goodbyes, and with a yip-yip, they were off.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending right there, but I'm in camp so it's harder to write. I felt like explaining why Katara went all ape-s***t on Zuko during the Western Air Temple. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R'R!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okeydoke! Here it is. I would have had this up yesterday, but my Ipod was taken away so I couldn't email myself the story. :( :( Well it's back now, so here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

The day was really uneventful after Sokka and Suki left. Zuko and Aang practiced firebending, I cleaned up everyone's rooms and did laundry, and Toph decorated Akira's prison cell.

Appa made his way back to us around noon, so we knew they were in town. Zuko and Aang went to practice firebending, but this time I didn't interrupt. All the chores had been done, and I had stretched twice already! Feeling useless I walked up to Toph, who was busy installing a complex toilet for Akira, inside of the cell.

"Toph you've really outdone yourself!" I said, looking around the room in awe.

Toph had created a bed complete with a sculpted canopy and bed skirt. Akira had moved her mat, pillow and blanket up onto the bed. Off the side Toph created a sink that could be filled with water, and was currently digging a tunnel for the toilet.

The Earthbender stood up and turned to me dusting off her rough hands.  
"Well thank you sugar queen! I try." She grinned, raising a pot like structure over the hole.

Akira rose from the bed and surveyed her new bedroom.  
"Brilliant work! I will keep my promise." She condensed water from the air and bent it into her sink. I silently wondered *****what promise, but not for long, lest Akira mindbend me.  
"Now shoo! I want to wash up." she pushed us out of her new abode.  
Toph pushed the rock slab into place, turning the house into a prison.

"Now for some curb appeal!" Toph pressed her hands against the rock, and began adding small intricate designs around the door.

I smiled and walked towards the fountain. _'Might as well get some bending in while the boys are gone.'_

I didn't bother taking off my clothes, I was just practicing. I pulled out a waterwhip and practiced turned it into ice, water and back again. I twirled it above my head and weaved it around my body guiding it back into the fountain. I then inhaled deeply, pushing my palms towards the water and down. I froze only a thin top layer of the water, letting the rest flow freely. I sat on the side of the fountain and watched the water swirl and move beneath the ice. I felt calm, peaceful and was almost moved to meditate.

Out of nowhere came two loud voices, shattering the serenity. Aang and Zuko were back, chatting about their achievements and favorite forms.

I sat on the fountain and watched them pass when a small idea popped into my head.  
_'What if I could mindbend Zuko? He wouldn't be as against it as Aang would, and I'd only have to find a few memories.'_ The idea seemed like a great challenge but I had my doubts. Akira did mention that with practice, you could insert memories. I shrugged off my worries and walked up to the boys, joining them at the campfire.

"How has your day been Katara?" Aang smiled at me.

"Rather boring, I did a lot of housework." I pouted, "It's not fun."

"Sorry 'bout that." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you would like some help, you can just ask us," Zuko commented. "We could give back, repay you for all your great meals." he nudged Aang with his elbow.

Aang snickered, "_Greaaat_ meals!"

"What's wrong with my cooking?" I asked, offended.

"Nothing... Nothing..." Aang paused, "You really have gotten... Better." Zuko coughed loudly, hiding his face. I could see the wrinkles under his eyes from smiling.

I frowned, "Well I'd like to see one of you two cook for all of us everyday!"  
Aang burst out laughing, while Zuko only chuckled, smiling at me.  
I saw this as my chance, and gained awareness of his brain. He winced and grabbed his head. I quickly clasped my hands in my lap and worked with twitching my fingers. It took much longer, and I was barely getting glimpses of pictures.

"Katara? Can you..." Zuko stood, rubbing his temples.

"What!" I squeaked, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"I was just going to ask you to get rid of this headache I have." he sat next to me.

I sighed with relief. "Sure, just turn around." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

_"I can get really deep in his head now..."_ I thought to myself.

I pulled out a small orb of water from the pitcher and brought it around Zuko's head. His soft raven hair swayed gently beneath the glowing water. Aang watched curiously from the campfire.

Instead of healing the young man's headache, I set out searching for memories. It no longer hurt me, for I had water to help. I followed his main brain path and swerved off the path before getting hit by all of his thoughts.

He winced, "Aren't you healing me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes! I am! This headache is really _'knotted_'. Now stop moving."

I suddenly was hit with a full fledged memory.

* * *

_Young Zuko was running around in a courtyard. In front of him was a large tree. He kicked off his small shoes with a look of sheer determination. He reaches for the first branch, but his fingers could touch only the underside._  
_From afar the high pitched frequency of girls giggling was heard. He muttered his sisters name, with distaste on his tongue. The young prince turned back to the tree and he jumped, and grasping a hold on the branch. He wiggled himself up onto the branch, just before three smaller children run in._

_"What do you want Azula?" Zuko straddled the branch, looking down at the girls._

_"Oh, I don't know." Azula skipped around the tree. It would have been a very innocent act, if it wasn't for the look on her face._

_"Maybe you could leave him alone." A pale girl whispered shyly._

_"Yes, let's 'leave him alone'. All alone." the young princess blasted fire on the branch and laughed as Zuko tried in vain to put it out._

_"Azula! He might get a booboo!" a girl with a long braid and a very pink outfit on chirped._

_"Oh. That's too bad, huh?" Azula shoved the smaller girl down and walked of off the courtyard. Mai helped Ty Lee up and they ran after Azula._

_Mai turned back and said, "I'll get your mom!" before running off._

_Zuko tried again and again to stop the fire, but the most he could do was contain the flame. A loud crackling sound echoed through the courtyard. The branch fell from beneath Zuko's legs. He glimpsed his mother sprinting towards him. Then he screamed..._

_

* * *

_

I jerked back into reality, and quickly healed the headache which I had inflicted.

"That really started to hurt towards the end." Zuko said shaking out his wet hair.

"I could feel your tense muscles, and that really did take some effort." I finished awkwardly. I was far too interested in Zuko's memory and the water droplets that glistened in his hair.

"Thanks." he patted me on the back and walked away.

Aang stood and walked quickly towards me.  
"The water stopped glowing Katara. You weren't healing him, you were washing his hair!"

"I was too healing him! I didn't see the water stop glowing and plus, Zuko's hair is clean." I crossed my arms.

"It's clean now, either way. I just noticed and wondered what was going on." he stared me right in the eyes.

"Aang, it's hard to admit this, especially to you." I paused, second guessing myself. "But I am not as in touch with my waterbending as I used to be." I looked down at my feet, ashamed of my lie.

"You seemed fine yesterday? Are you sure that's it?" Aang asked.

"I could have done so much more. I don't know, maybe it's this Fire Nation air." I waved my hands around, "I just need more practice."  
Aang finally took my excuse and stopped asking questions.

"Guys!" Toph ran up and grabbed our arms. "Come look at the decorations I added to the Sugar Queen's aunt's cell!"

"She's not my aunt! Not everyone in the Water Tribes are related you know."  
Toph sighed and dragged us over to Akira's cell. Toph had seriously put a lot of work into the decoration of the cell. It reminded me of Toph's own mansion. The rough edges of the window was smoothed over, the roof had small intricate tiles sloping gently down. The door had a peephole and a slot just big enough for a bowl had been added in.

"Like the hole for food!" Aang commented, "It will make my job _lots easier_." he finished sarcastically.

"Oh stop pouting about that Twinkletoes." Toph punched his shoulder.

"He's just trying to make Katara feel guilty." Akira said from inside her cell.

"_Akira_..." I warned.

"I only read the truth." suddenly we saw her pale blue eyes in the food hole.  
"and that is the truth."

Toph shrugged, "And that's the truth."

* * *

That night, I snuck out again to see Akira. It was much easier to talk to her with all of Toph's additions. I told her of my attempt at mindbending, and asked why it didn't hurt us when she did it. She replied that as a master, you know not to plunge yourself too deeply into the mind, just to skim the top and scrape down the layers.

"I feel really guilty though. I feel like I betrayed him. It's his memory, not mine."  
Akira blinked in response.  
"I don't even know where the idea came from! I promised I wouldn't practice on the gAang, but..." I rubbed my temples, "but... The just idea popped into my head."

"Katara. I know this might be difficult for you to hear, but I put that idea in your head. I have to practice all forms of bending. Besides, you needed to see what you could do with mindbending."

"What! How dare you? You made me go against my own morals? HOW?" I stood and glared at her.

"Honey, have you met me? I don't really care for morals." Akira said.

"I figured that we had maybe an agreement... Or understanding at the least. Don't bend me into your little minion." I hissed at her.

"Do you want to learn or not?"

I sighed sadly and looked at my feet, "Sadly yes."

"Then stop accusing me."

"Well... How does thought-bending work?" I asked, creating a new word.

"Thought-bending is when you take one memory and blend it with other memories to create a new 'memory'" Akira paused, thinking of how to explain it. "The old memories are not lost. But the new ones disappear, fleeting like a thought. Which is why you think of it as a thought, when really it's bits of your memories stitched together."

"Will you teach me?" I asked excitedly.

"No." Akira's eyes danced with pleasure, seeing my disappointed reaction.

"Why?"

"You cause migranes by reading a simple memory, think what you would cause by breaking up memories." Akira stood and walked away from the food hole.

She had a point, but I didn't want to take no for an answer. "I'll practice mindbending! I'll get so good at it... You'll see!" I stood and huffed back to my room.

* * *

**I'm also writing a story about Suki and Sokka's journey which should be up in a few days. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. R'R**


	9. Half of Half of a Chapter

**Preview of my oneshot of Sokka and Suki's adventure. :)**

* * *

Sokka and Suki trudged in the wild grass heading towards town.

Sokka didn't like this mission at all. Heading into a Fire Nation town, probably full to the brim with firebenders, just for some food. He could easily go hunting and bring back the same-if not more amount of food. No he didn't like this mission one bit.

Suki, on the other hand, was glad for this trip. She finally got to get out of that temple. It wasn't that Suki didn't like the place, she just enjoyed traveling. Besides, meeting new people was always fun, especially if kicking a few fire nation butts was involved.

The couple had sent Appa away only a few minutes ago and they had been walking for at least ten minutes. With still no sign of a town, just fields and fields of grass.

"How far do you think we are?" Sokka asked Suki, still keeping pace with her.

"Well I don't know Sokka, I don't even know what the name of the town is." she shook her head and sped up her pace.

Sokka smiled at her and jogged slightly to catch up. They continued walking in contented silence, until they crested a large hill.

In the valley below was a quaint settlement, with ominous Fire Nation flags flapping in the gentle breeze.

"You ready?" Sokka turned to his girlfriend.

"Are you?" She smiled taking his hand and pulled him towards the town.

* * *

**Go read it! It's called The Lost Sister.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I'm sorry for such a late update, but I was grounded. :( I promise to never get grounded again! :) R'R**

* * *

Early in the morning Aang hopped on Appa to pick Sokka and Suki. The rest of us stayed behind. Toph didn't want to fly unnecessarily and neither did Zuko. I had my own reason for staying behind.

"Zuko!" I approached him shortly after Aang left, while Toph was off chatting with Akira; she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Hm?" He turned to face me.

"Just wondering... Do you enjoy tree climbing?" I made a small circle with foot.

"Um... Well not particularly. I fell out of one when I was younger and broke my arm. Why?" he rubbed his left arm as he spoke.

"I don't know... I just was curious. But what happened? Did you loose your footing?" I asked.

"Azula set the branch on fire." he said gruffly.

My eyes widened, I really had seen his memory, "That evil b..." he clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't start the habit of cursing Katara, it's hard to break." he brought his hand away.

"I'm fourteen nearly fifteen! I can use whatever language I please." I put on hand on my hip, jutting my butt out.

His eyes followed my movement, slowly rising up to my face, "True."

We stood awkwardly for a few seconds, but he spoke, breaking the tension. "Have you ever climbed a tree?"

I laughed , "I'm from the South Pole, remember hon?" Blushing at my Freudian slip I quickly followed up with, "Unless you count Jet's tree house city."

Zuko started to blush, "Well I suppose, but you weren't really climbing."

"Oh."

"Yep."

We stood quietly, looking out at the canyon.

"So, this weather we're having..."

"Ugh it's so humid and gross! My hair is frizzing like crazy." I patted my hair.

"Your hair looks fine Katara." He stepped closer to me.

"Really? Because I could have sworn that I has a giant knot forming, I couldn't brush it out..." I tilted head, allowing my hair to fall over my shoulder.

He chuckled, "I don't see a knot, probably couldn't tell if there was one anyway." He cocked his head and half smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't be able to tell anyway?" I started fidgeting with my hair-loopies.

"No no no! That cane out wrong." He smacked his forehead, "What I meant was..."

"I don't want to hear it! You'll just make it worse." I held up my hand.

"I was going to fix it by saying that you look great everyday." he blushed again.

"Oh." I smiled, "That did fix it." I giggled nervously. Suddenly he was leaning in, towards my face. I must've gasped, because he changed his course and pecked me on my cheek. He lingered for a second before pulling away.

"Zuko?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

* * *

"_Zuko what were you doing to my sister_?" Sokka's face was full of confusion and anger.

"Nothing." We spoke at the same time.

"You bastard." Sokka stepped up to us, "What were you doing to my sister!"

"Sokka please!" I grabbed my brother's shoulder.

"Katara, I want to know. Was he trying to violate you?" Sokka spoke in a creepily low voice.

"I would never!" Zuko's face went from surprise to anger. "You think I'm so filthy that I would do such an atrocity?" He yelled at Sokka.

"Truthfully, I don't know how filthy you are, Prince Zuko." Sokka spat out the words.

"Guys please!" I squeezed between them.

"Peasant! How dare you accuse me? You don't even know me!" Zuko poked my brother's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Sokka pushed me out of the way and punched Zuko.

"Boys?" Suki ran up with Aang and Toph trailing behind. "What are you doing?"

"Fighting." I said quickly. It wasn't a lie, so Toph wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"Oh. Ok! I though you were actually arguing!" Suki laughed, "Well don't let me get in your way." She tapped Sokka on his butt and walked away.

Sokka's temper was doused momentarily, by embarrassment. It was rekindled by Zuko's snicker.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sokka charged, swinging at Zuko. Zuko ducked spinning around to face Sokka.

"I can explain!" Zuko held his hands up.

"No! I don't want excuses." Sokka glared.

"Stop! Sokka quit it right now! I will tell you what happened, but only if you calm the heck down." I stepped forward. Sokka looked at me, glanced at Zuko and finally let his guard down.

"So..." My brother asked, turning to fully face me.

"Well. We were talking... And he complimented my hair..." I paused, looking at Zuko. He became suddenly fascinated by the Air Nomad's architecture.

"So you were making a move on my sister?" Sokka whipped towards Zuko.  
Zuko groaned in response, shaking his head.

"Don't do it again!" Sokka pointed at Zuko angrily. My brother walked off in a huff, while Zuko gave me a sad smile and walked the other way. I looked about, wishing that the moment with him had lasted longer.

* * *

I turned around, walking back to camp, when I saw Akira, free out of her cell, next to Toph.

"Toph! Next to you!" I sprinted, pulling water from a nearby bowl.

"It's fine!" Toph said, looking ahead.

"It really is." Akira smiled sweetly at me, too sweetly for my liking.

"What has she done to you Toph? What did she say?" I evaporated the whip and crossed my arms.

"She didn't say anything! She's just an all around good person! We were wrong to judge her." Akira winced as Toph punched her shoulder.

"You brainwashed Toph!" I growled at Akira, tugging Toph off her seat. This got Aang's attention from across the square.

"I did no such thing." Akira smiled at me.

"She can't even do that!" Toph said, stepping towards Akira.

I noticed Aang walking towards us, and took this as my chance. "She can! Toph don't let yourself get brainwashed!"

"Toph's brainwashed?" Aang strode up confused.

"Yes!" I pointed at Akira, "Because of her!"

Aang double-taked when he realized who was standing next to me.

"What the heck are you," Aang pointed at Akira, "Doing out of your cell?"

"Who me?" Akira pointed innocently at herself.

"Toph let her out! Are you so blind that you can't see evil when it looks you in the eye?" I yelled at Toph.

"Careful… Don't get her mad." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"NEWSFLASH PRINCESS…. I AM BLIND! I CAN'T SEE AND NO ONE LOOKS ME IN THE EYE!" Toph yelled back at me.

"Toph… It came out the wrong…" I stuttered, trying to fix what I just said.

Akira suddenly sprang into action, kicking Aang down and bloodbending Toph.

Toph cried out in shock as she crumpled to the ground. Akira forced her in my direction. I hopped over her and ran toward Akira bringing with me a ball of water.

"Katara! Behind you!" Aang yelled out, sending a jet stream of air behind my back.

I hopped to my right, dodging Toph again who was hurdling towards me, before she was swept away by the air. Akira started laughing and I had heard this type of laugh before. It was the type of laugh Zhao let out right before he was about to destroy a town. It was the type of laugh Azula let out before she was going to kill somebody. This was a laugh of pure, unrestrained evil.

"Akira!" Toph sensed the evil and yelled out to her.

"Shut up you worthless blind toy." Akira flung Toph down the stairs.

"TOPH!" Aang yelled out, before being overcome with Akira's bloodbending.

I saw Zuko leap up the stairs, holding Toph in his arms. Rage and pain was sprinkled across his face as he turned to Akira.

"Oh look. The Prince has arrived." Akira forced Aang to kneel before Zuko.

I started searching for a way to bloodbend Akira, but she was bending herself, blocking off any control of her limbs. Zuko glanced at me, and noticed the strain on my face. He took this as a caution sign, and began talking to Akira. As they squabbled I remembered how painful my mindbending was and went up into Akira's head. She hadn't thought to lock off her thoughts. I found her main vein and followed it all the way back to her deepest and most repressed memories. I began searching through them. Not to learn about her, but to give her the biggest migraine in history.

"KATARA! Get the hell out of my head! Don't make me endanger the boy who loves you."

I glanced at Zuko first, and then to Aang who was hunched over near the ledge.

Zuko followed my stare and sprinted towards our bedrooms.

"Zuko what are you DOING!" I yelled at him.

"Running away like he always does. He is a coward." Akira smirked at me, before grabbing her head in agony.

"Don't insult him!" I yelled flicking through three memories of her early childhood.

"Why not? Because you love him? Can I not taunt him like a taunt everyone because you want to be his one and only? Newsflash sister, you can't date him! He has a girlfriend. Just settle for the Avatar. He already loves you more than he can say." Akira smiled, "Well he loved you." She forced Aang onto his feet and pushed him closer and closer to the ledge.

"NO!" I screamed with tears welling in my eyes.

"I can still return his dead body and get half the promised bounty." Akira growled through the pain.

Zuko sprinted out and threw something off the side of the cliff as Akira worked Aang over the side. I ran to Akira, and began freezing her blood. It wasn't like she was worth anything anyway. Zuko ran up from the hallway and smothered me in hug trying to calm my rage. I screamed and kicked trying to get away so I could kill that wretch.

"Just wait Katara… just wait." Zuko kissed my forehead multiple times.

"Wait? For what!" I began to sob uncontrollably.

Zuko stood and looked out at the cliffside expecting something. Toph had since run up and bent Akira's body down into the ground, so that her head looked like an odd little stone.

"How can you be so calm Zuko?" Toph screamed, "The avatar might be dead! Aang might have broken his back or his leg! Katara's healing can only go so far!"

Suddenly with a spectacular rush of air, Aang rushed up on his glider smiling exuberantly.

"AANG!" I rushed forward tackling him in a bear hug. "What…how?"

"_My-staff-flew-over-the-edge-as-I-was-falling-so-I-grabbed-it-and-flew-back-up-I-don't-even-know-how-_" he spoke quickly and I had to strain to understand him.

"Never…never again…" I pulled him close and glared at Akira.

"You must be dealt with." Toph tapped Akira's head with her foot.

"Let's first get Sokka and Suki." Zuko looked again towards the rooms. I pressed my face against the top of Aang's head, still in to much in shock to function.

"I hope you children understand that I am not afraid of death." Akira came to conclusions quickly.

"I hope you understand that I do not kill." Aang twisted out of my arms and stared her down.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn! haha I thought it needed a little more dramatic-ness ;) Well now that you have read, please review. I know this one was fluffy and not very dramatic, but that's what getting grounded for a week does. *pouts* Ok I love you! 3**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Oh my goodness... I am so sorry for taking so long! I had finished this like a week and a half ago but never got around to uploading it on my computer. Then school started... then homework... then volleyball and **kabloom** Well please forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"I... I'll get Sokka and Suki." I stuttered, stepping back from the mounting tension.

"Go." Zuko nodded at me, turning to Aang. I was glad that Aang couldn't go into the Avatar State, or he would be in it right now.

I turned and jogged towards the rooms, hoping to get Sokka and Suki out quickly.

* * *

Scanning the hall, I made my way to Suki's room and burst open the door.

"AH!" I clasped my hands over my face and spun around.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" I heard Sokka scrambling around the room.

"Don't chastise her Sokka!" I heard two feet hit the floor. "It's ok Katara, we should've warned you guys."

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know..."

"Where are my pants?" Sokka interrupted my stuttering apology.

"You kicked them off... Under the bed." Suki touched my back and led me out of the room. "What's up?"

"Aang."

"Oh." Suki looked down the hall and started to run towards everyone. I slowly opened her door again and saw my brother trying to pull his hair up into a 'warrior's tail'.

"Just come on!" I grabbed his arm, "Aang's in trouble." No more needed to be said for him to start sprinting towards Aang. I ran behind him, still embarrassed over walking in on them.

"What took you so long?" Zuko was in his ready stance.

"They were... Having a moment." I offered, noticing that both Toph and Suki were also in their respective stances.

"Well so was Aang, Sugarcakes." Toph shuffled over to us, still facing Aang and Akira.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Aang yelled at us, while flicking small pebbles at Akira's head.

"His temper really escalated since I was gone." I whispered.

"How did he get this upset?" Suki whispered back, nervously eyeing Aang.

"She read his mind..." Zuko mumbled.

"That's right Miss. Perfection! I read his mind." Akira smiled smugly.

I pointed at myself quizzically. "But that wasn't..."

"I wasn't talking to you Sweetums-"

"-Don't call me that!"

"I was talking to your brother's make out partner."

_'Great!'_ I thought, _'Now Sokka's involved in the teasing.'_

"And who would that be?" Sokka fingered his boomerang.

"Suki." Akira smirked.

"You got a lot of guts for someone about to be attacked." Toph said.

"You got a lot of guts for someone who can't even admit that she likes Sokka. Hell, Katara admitted it to herself and now she's getting some action."

I glanced at Zuko and saw him scowl. I turned back to Akira and saw Aang looking at me incredulously.

"With him?" Aang pointed at Zuko.

"What? No!" I stuttered.

"Toph and Sokka both know that you are lying." Akira smiled.

"How could you?" Aang ran to Zuko and grabbed him by the folds of his clothes.

"Do what?" Zuko asked calmly.

"I don't know!" Aang closed his eyes, pushing back tears of anger. "I DON'T KNOW!"

He turned around and bent Akira up out of the ground and stared at her.

"What else do you know? What else would you like to share with the world?" Aang's voice cracked with suppressed anger.

"Katara finds it weird when you kiss because she thinks of you more as a little brother. Hm... Toph imagines Sokka much differently than he actually looks. Suki sometimes wishes she was back home instead of on this quest. Zuko really wants to see Katara na..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aang sent a wave of air flying at Akira. She flew backwards and landed near my cooking supplies with an 'Oomph'.

I bent all the water out of nearby pot and froze it onto her. She heated the water and sent it flying at me. I stopped it mid-way and made it hover. Toph stomped once on the ground and sent Akira flying up in the air. Akira attempted to take the water in front of me but I had it too heavily under my control. She landed hard, smacking down on the stone floor.

"Please!" Akira knelt on the ground and held her wrists up to us.

"No." Aang bent the air under her and spun Akira in a circle.

"Aang... This is too much." I cautioned.

"Don't TALK to me Katara." Aang snapped, his eyes wavering.

"Aang." I paused for a moment, wondering what he would do.

"I thought we had something..."

"So did I... But..." I glanced up at Aang and glimpsed a part of him I hadn't seen recently. I saw the twelve year old boy with a crush on me. He blinked away and walked up to Akira.

"If we let you go... Where will you head?" He asked.

"To the Fire Nation, where I will then alert a guard of your whereabouts."

"At least she tells the truth." scoffed Toph.

"I try." Akira replied, "Or no one would believe me when I read their minds. They would think I'm just bull-shitting, had lucky guess, or heard that fact somewhere."

"Aang, what do you want to do?" Suki walked over to the airbender.

He looked up with a gray face, the heart-break etched in his eyes. "I want to let her go."

"What?" We all asked at the same time, astonished. Even Zuko, who hadn't spoken since Akira told everyone about 'us', lurched in surprise.

"We can just leave her with a half filled water-skin in the desert... She can bend out of the sky... By the time she gets back to the fire nation, we will have attacked. Or we can let her go. You guys always seem to go against what I want."

"Good idea!" Zuko said suddenly. Aang's face fell into a gray melancholy that hurt my heart to look at.

Aang silently turned away and called Appa over with a cracking voice. He grabbed his waterskin off the ground and filled it with water. Sokka yanked my water skin off me and poured out half the water. Aang took the skin without a word and climbed up on Appa's span of a back.

"Nice knowing you kids, your secrets are safe with me." Akira climbed onto Appa with the skill of a seasoned pro and leaned against the leather saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang flicked the reins twice and Appa lifted up into the air.

"Bye Aang!" I yelled, "Come back quickly!"

Aang simply flew off into the horizon, without uttering a word in response.  
I felt my heart crack, letting all the cheerfulness empty out while the shame grew and grew like an infectious cancer.

A sob escaped my lips and I just let it go. I began to cry, letting the tears stream down my cheeks. Zuko grasped me in a firm hug and I cried into his chest.

"I hate her." Zuko mumbled into my hair.

"It's not her fault she tells the truth." Toph said.

"Like it's not your fault you love Sokka." Zuko replied, with a hostile undertone.

"Like it's not your fault you stole the Avatar's girl!" Toph snapped back.

Zuko shook his head, not ready to get in this argument with her. My tears had subsided and I bent Zuko dry. Sokka stood awkwardly behind Suki, glancing back and forth.

"We should get some rest." Suki broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's almost dark." Sokka agreed.

We all stood and walked sullenly to our rooms. Sokka didn't even mention the fact that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. After everyone had gone into their rooms, Zuko and I hovered at our doors.

"Talk with me?" I turned the knob, opening my door just a tad. He bit his lip and then trotted over to me, leading me in.

* * *

**Haha what are they going to do? Sit politely and talk? Or satisfy your Zutara craving? Weeee will seeeee! :-} Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
